Hikari's Diary
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: Hikari writes her feelings along the same year Takeru did. (Cough*read Takeru's Journal if you haven't*cough) She talks about illness and about Takeru, naturally. So read/insult for me. Thanks. Hikari T. Oh, there's an author to reader survey question at


September Seventh, 2000

I got this diary when I first started school… No! Not Kindergarten, fifth. Why would a six-year old be carrying a diary? Funny to think about, isn't it? Something else funny to think about: If apartments are all combined into one large a building, why do they call them apartments? They're not apart, they are together. I guess it's just a mind-boggling question.

September Nineteenth, 2000

Pluses and Negatives of school… Plus: Takeru is in my class. Negative: It's school, we don't get to talk very much… Plus: I actually like going to school and seeing everyone there. Negative: Daisuke tends to "show off" too much. Oh yeah, I figured out why they call apartments… well… apartments. Because it seems too weird to say Togetherments. He, he, he… that seems really funny. Togetherments. Well, off to do my homework. Tata! 

September twenty-sixth, 2000

Sigh, Takeru still seems to reject all the hints I give him. Funny how I work, I thought he did like me. I wrote a poem, it really sucks though. I called it A Wondering Knight. If I start to edit it, I'll put it in the back of this diary. (It still wouldn't be good enough to read during this. If anyone reads this, that is.) I never knew that I would bring this question up, but, …what is love? I know that it's something that you feel towards someone or something. But it seems much more complicated than that.

November Third, 2000

A girl is supposed to keep a diary, right? Because that's what everyone says. "Mom, do girls _have_ to keep a diary?"--"Why, yes, honey. It lets a girl's soul fly free so that she could look upon it sometime in the future." What's that supposed to mean? Yeah, right… Like I'm going to let my soul fly free so that other people could read it!! Err, I'm meaning that I won't go into too much detail unless I want to. Yeah, that's it. That's what I'm going to say.

November Sixteenth, 2000

Taichi is going out with another girl other than Sora. They broke up for who knows why… But Sora started to go out with another dumb jock, (quoted by my brother) and he started going out with the airhead cheerleader. Ugh, Taichi, you're only hurting your reputation. I'm sure Sora will understand if you ask the question "Will you go out with me, again?" I'm sure she'd understand. I wonder if I could seemingly borrow Taichi's courage and use it against my own feelings…

Thanksgiving 2000

Ah, what a delicious feast. I ate so much, I bet I could poke my belly and it'd burst. Nope… I tried it, it didn't do anything but make me cringe. I feel fat now. Good thing I went to Takeru's before I ate. I gave him his favorite cookies… Chocolate chip. Which happens to by my favorite too. ^_^ I felt great when he took the cookies and thanked me and wished me to have a scrumptious dinner. He said that too! He said, "Thanks, Hikari. I'm sure they'll be wonderful. Thanks again and have a… scrumptious dinner!" I would have made more conversation, but he had to help his mom cook. Wow, think of that… If I were together with Takeru, we both know how too cook, we both love chocolate chip cookies, and we both have more things in common. Err… But we're not together. I highly doubt if we'll ever be. If I may steal a quote from Takeru… Keep dreaming, 'K. Keep dreaming. (He says that when we're talking about our future. It works for me too 'cause my name has a K in it and my nick name is Kari. So if you drop the Hi and ari, you get K. It works better for him though, he only has to drop the T in his nickname.) G'bye!

The day after Thanksgiving… (2000)

I talked to Daisuke on the phone, he complained of how much his stomach hurt. Ugh, now that I think about it, mine does too.

December Fifth, 2000

Snow! What wonderful stuff that stuff is. So white, bright, and fluffy. We had sno much of it. (Did I just write that? Lol! I think that's rather funny… sno much of it. ^_^) We were snowed in at school today. It was so awesome! I tried to talk to Takeru again… but his friends kept calling him over. …How upsetting. 

December Eleventh, 2000

Gasp! I think Takeru is actually flirting with me! *draws hearts around the page feverishly* I can't remember what we said or our actions, but it was flirting! Yes! Yes! It was!!

December Fifteenth, 2000

Oh, my heart still beats rapidly when I think of what we did at the dance. We… that feels good to say. We as in together. During the first of our four dances… (Yes, four!!!!) We didn't say much. But the second one we started to talk even more. By the fourth, we had a funny conversation going. When I asked him about my mind-boggling question from so far back…. (the one about why are apartments called apartments.) He said something that surprised me… He said, "Maybe because it's too weird to say togetherments." How ironic!! We think alike.

December 21st 2000

Taichi finally broke up with the airhead. When he asked Sora to be his again, her boyfriend was standing behind him. They got into a big fight, but guess what? Sora won! How did Sora win if she wasn't involved with the fistfight? She's going out with Taichi again. ^_^

December 24th, 2000

I had to write this ASAP! Takeru came over to swap presents. But, we did so much more than that! He…. He asked and I said yes! What'd he ask? He asked for me to be his! I love saying that! I wonder if I could start writing Takaishi Hikari in my diary. Too soon, I know, but doesn't every girl dream? I giggle as I thought about writing this… Keep dreaming, 'K. Keep dreaming.

December Twenty-ninth, 2000

…This my look unusually neat. I'm in the hospital… I don't know why. The same thing happened to me when I was a little girl, I would fall ill in the most strangest patterns. The doctors said that I could take my favorite stuffed animal or book if I wished. I brought four things: My favorite stuffed bear, the novel that I was reading, my diary, and a picture of my family with a little picture of Takeru in the bottom right corner. Of course I brought the usual stuff, the clothes and slippers and junk like that. …I miss Takeru.

December 31st, 2000

Takeru stopped by today. He gave me a rose, how sweet, and actually kissed me on the cheek. I could have melted. He commented on how well I looked, but I was thin and pale… Not the normal me. He told me how he kept a journal and how he wrote about me. We laughed and shared with each other how much we cared and such. I miss him so much. And my family.

January 1st, 2000

Arg, I messed up on the date. I guess I just have to get used to it. 2001,2001,2001,2001,2001… I think I got it.

January Seventh 2001

Takeru stopped by and I told him about my mess up on years. He said he did the same thing, too! I wonder if he was lying just to make me feel better…

January Seventeenth, 2001

As Takeru would write: I remembered the date.

January Seventeenth, 2001

When will I be able to escape this clean looking, foul smelling, almost too perfect to be what it is, hospital? I hate it…

January 22nd, 2000

Darn, I forgot the date. I'm out of the hospital. Takeru gave me the longest hug ever. I was so happy. 2001,2001,2001,2001,2001,2001. Finally, I got it.

January 29th, 2001

See? I remembered. But… I'm in the hospital again. I feel weak, so I'm probably spelling things wrong. Or my messy handwriting looks even messier. Takeru… I miss you.

February 1st, 2001

I don't feel well.

February Seventh, 2001

I really don't feel well…

Feb. 12, 01

I'm sorry, I can't pik up a pen very wel and keep a strng hold of it. My eyes feel as tho' I am asleep. TK, I mis you.

February 14th, 2001

I feel a ton better… Takeru and I declared our love for each other. We actually said "I love you" to each other. I still feel a bit drowsy… Happy Valentines Day…

February 20th, 2001

I feel great pain. I wish I were better. I wish I was with Takeru. I wish I was with my family! 

Feb 22nd, 2001

Takeru told me that wishing doesn't get anyone anywhere. He said dreams at least give you something to look forward to. I dream for the day I'm with Takeru again. In his arms again. Just with him again.

March 5th, 2001

This is the longest I've ever stayed in a hospital… I'm beginning to think things that I shouldn't think. I don't want to lose my family…

March 6th, 2001

For you Takeru… I remembered the date.

March 19th

I'm out! Yay! I'm so glad. I gave Takeru the biggest hug ever…

March 24th, 2001

Mr. Chii welcomed me back to the hospital. …

April 25th, 2001

I don't feel like writing.. I miss my family and TK.

April 30th, 2001

I'm out again. I hope I stay out forever.

May 3rd, 2001

Takeru and I went for a picnic in the park today. I found it very relaxing. 

May 14th, 

I'm in again. This bites. This really bites.

May twenty-eighth 

Oh, Takeru! I wasn't flirting! I wasn't! Why did you break up with me? You said the two words I fear most. "It's over." I hate those words! I loathe them! Takeru, I wasn't flirting, don't you believe me? Daisuke would tell you that he wasn't flirting with me. Err… scratch that, he was flirting with me, I wasn't flirting… period! Please Takeru… you cause me such pain. I didn't mean to.

June 7

I'm sorry, Takeru. I still love you.

June 15

I'm still Takeruless.

June 20

I hate myself sometimes.

July 4th

I'm now in the hospital again. But I'm not TKless… He asked for forgiveness. I did the same. We're together again. It made my pained body feel a lot better.

July 31st, 2001

I'm running out of room. But oh! I am out of the hospital! I'm feeling so great and wonderful. Takeru and I have a great relationship. I guess struggles help us, not hurt us. We talked for such a long time. And we ended with a hug. Takaishi Hikari all over again.

September 7th, 2001

Takeru and I kissed. Like that one kiss he gave me on Christmas Eve with the present… I felt great… Takaishi Hikari. I will now fill this page with pointless and endless ramblings of me and Takeru. Takeru + Hikari = Love Forever. Takaishi Hikari. Mrs. Takaishi Takeru Hikari. Mrs. Takaishi. Mr. And Mrs. Takaishi Takeru. TK + Kari. Love that will never cease = Takeru and Hikari. Takaishi Hikari… So great to say. Eep, I have to go. Takari forever!! ^_^

September 10th, 2001

I remembered the date. I'm running out of room. My last page has two poems on it. The one called A Wondering Knight was from a year ago… and the one titled My Only Love was made today. I wonder if I'll ever keep a diary again. It's hard to do. Sometimes you read over what you wrote and it just sounds so… eeew… Maybe I'll keep a poetry book though. Takeru and I agreed to make one together. I'll be looking forward to it. With all the love in the world, I end this diary with the one plea that I love to say… Stay with me forever, Takeru. Love, Yagami (Hopefully Takaishi) Hikari.

****

A Wondering Knight

He wonders my soul,

With perfection and ease.

He doesn't know I'd do anything

To keep him simply pleased.

But stillness surrounds me,

Hurting me deep inside.

A weed, am I, a tree is he,

He seemingly shows his boyish pride.

He wonders my soul,

Searching for _his_ destiny.

I am to convince myself,

That he isn't looking for me.

But I'll hope, oh, how I will,

And I will dream, most every day.

Because I think I might just love him,

For his childish but loving ways.

My wondering knight…

Please find me.

****

My Only Love

Today I turn over a new leaf,

But I am not alone.

He is with me every day,

With his love that is so unknown.

We care for each other, 

Like most people do,

But our relationship is different,

And it's so perfect too.

'Cause I love him,

He loves me

There's nothing that would break me apart,

'Cause we love each other, and it's easy to see.

For those who read my diary, Taichi, this means you,

Please don't make fun of a simple girl's hopes.

Nor her dreams and/or goals.

Just remember that if you are reading this…

There's always a chance I'm watching you read it too.

-Hikari 

Yeah, I know. It's an odd story concept. Okay, here's the author to reader survey question!! Would you rather be constipated or have diarrhea? Just kidding! Only kidding! ::sweatdrops:: ^-^; Okay, the real question… Do you want me to continue this journal/diary idea? Except with other characters. If you do, please tell me the character, who they're dealing with, or what, and what kind of a journal/diary entry should it be. (Should there be romance? Pain? Deaths? Or what?) If you have any other questions, please e-mail me or put it in the review. If you want to have me write any other stuff, please tell me. So I could give it a try. ^_^ Thanks you peoples. Hikari Takaishi…


End file.
